


Coat Stain

by Munchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Day Two, Desk Sex, Fluffy Ending, Gabriel "is done with everyone's shit" Reyes, Humiliation, In MY Smut fiction, In which Jesse does something stupid, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, OWkink Week, Punishment, Scent Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, and kinda get's punished for it, but in the kinky way, i love that that's a tag, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: Jesse McCree knew he was a sinner in many ways, but he doubted he could ever top this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first hurrah into smut fiction sense... god like 5 years ago??? I've written some in between then and now, but I haven't published any in a long ass time. Hopefully it's okay. Normally I'm the one writing fluff and angst, so this'll come as a surprise to a lot of people. Don't worry, the end's got some Quality (tm) fluff though. The entire plot is based around a post on tumblr, which I'll post a link to at the end. 
> 
> As stated in the tags, there is some mildly dubious consent. The consent is given and there, but the context makes it sound like it isn't. Also I don't know how to write humiliation kink! Probably because I'm a nice person... right, so anyway, Some of the things said are probably stupid... Sorry...
> 
> Also, I should mention that this is for the OWKink Week going on. Sorta... I've been working on this for like 3 months. It just conveniently fit one of the themes for Day Two: Spanking.

Jesse McCree knew he was a sinner in many ways, but he doubted he could ever top this.

 

Wrapped in Commander Morrison’s coat, leaning on the man’s desk in a spacious office, jerking himself off like his life depended on it.

 

Yeah, Jesse was going to Hell for this one, he was sure.

 

His thumb circled the tip of his throbbing cock, enticing a deep moan in the back of his throat. God, he was so close, Jesse could almost taste the sweet pleasure of release. Just a little more, and he could have his moment. Leave before anyone came into Morrison’s office looking for the Commander.

 

The sudden thought got Jesse’s imagination going, thinking about Morrison bursting in, all frustration and heated glares, and catching Jesse stroking himself desperately. Jesse almost keened, shoving the noise back down his throat, and bit his bottom lip.

 

What _would_ Jack do exactly? His hormonal imagination supplied the delightful image of the Commander marching up to him. Teeth bared and jaw tight when he pulled Jesse away from his desk and threw him up against the floor to ceiling windows overlooking Overwatch HQ. And before Jesse could say a word, Jack would take him right there, up against that glass wall for the whole organization to see as agents came out to the massive courtyard.

 

The fantasy only excited Jesse more, cock twitching at the thought of Morrison saying all kinds of dirty things to him as the man fucked into him hard. Jesse whined quietly, the muteness of the room making each noise escaping his throat so much louder than it seemed. He grabbed the collar of Morrison’s overcoat with his unoccupied hand, and buried his face into it, muffling his voice and hiding his shame.

 

He had discovered that the Commander’s secretary went on lunch around the time Morrison left to perform daily check-ins with each division (which is how Jesse ended up in the office without restriction). The Strike Commander apparently liked to do them in person rather than emails, which was nice of him. It was also nice of him to forget his coat.

 

The coat’s scent hit him like a train. Faint smells of gunpowder, sweat, and cologne all mixed together in a way that Jesse could only ever describe as being Jack’s. It was more of a turn on then he thought it would be if he were honest with himself.

 

Truth be told, when he threw on the long blue jacket, it was meant to be a thrill-seeking kinda thing at first. He wanted to get off on the excitement that he was doing this while wearing a part of the man’s uniform. And every time Morrison wore the damn thing, it would fill Jesse with a sense of satisfaction, knowing exactly what he’d done in it.

 

But that was nothing compared to Morrison’s rich scent that Jesse had caught when he threw the jacket on. He could only imagine how that faint musk would smell coming from the man himself. Jesse whimpered Jack’s name like he was actually the man’s lover, pressing his nose against the soft white collar and sighing into it. His breath becoming more ragged with each drag of his hand. He could feel the slickness of precum gliding over his finger whenever he reached the tip.

 

He envisioned the Commander’s body pressed against his, rubbing sweat slicked skin together as he thrust into Jesse’s willing body. He thought of how he’d be covered in Morrison’s musk, still having hints of the man’s smell even after he showered, like a subtle claim on his body.

 

“ _Oh God!_ ” Jesse keened. He tore away from the collar of the coat, catching his breath as he let his fantasy play out. He was so close, now. Just a few more thrusts.

 

Then he heard footsteps approach the door.

 

Jesse froze. Every thought left his head at once as he stood there, hand around his cock, listening carefully. The only noise that could be heard was his ragged breathing. Morrison’s office was at the end of a long hall. It was like the grand entrance to a throne room. No other doors or windows, which meant that whoever was heading down that hall, had only one destination in mind.

 

It took less than half a second to tuck himself back into his pants, the head of his cock weeping pitifully as it was placed between Jesse’s stomach and waistband. He quickly straightened himself out, brushing hair back and straightening his clothes. He knew by the pace of each step that he wasn’t going to be able to shuck the overcoat off in time. In a quick-witted move he thought Reyes may be proud of (if Gabe wasn’t too busy kickin’ his ass later for pulling this stunt in the first place that is), he pulled out his phone pad, held the device up shakingly and swiped for the camera app. His thumb was pressing the shutter button when the double doors were slammed open.

 

There was an awkward pause that spanned for about three solid seconds (longer than Jesse honestly thought it would last) before he heard the strong and very pissed off voice of Commander Jack Morrison.

 

“McCree, what the hell are you doing in my office…?” Morrison’s growl sent a shiver down Jesse’s spine. He cursed internally. Really, he should have expected the other to come bursting in. It was his office after all, but that still didn’t stop Jesse from hoping it was someone else.

 

He turned around sharply, as though surprised, “Commander! Sir.” Jesse made to salute, pretending to knock his phone pad into his forehead, and wincing slightly. “I was collecting a document for Commander Reyes, sir. He said it was on your desk.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Reyes did need a file from Morrison, and he did send Jesse to get it. Except, Reyes told him that it was on Morrison’s _secretary’s_ desk. If this got back to Gabe, his commander would simply chalk it up to Jesse not paying attention before cuffing the back of his student’s head.

 

Jesse _hated_ acting like the idiot sometimes, but he had to put on an act if he was gonna get out of here alive and not in several different trash bags. Playing the cocky ex-gang member, yet slow subordinate to Gabriel Reyes was second nature by now. It was easy to take advantage of an opponent when they thought he wasn't really that bright to begin with. However Morrison’s unamused face was enough to let Jesse know that his “dumb kid” act wasn’t working.

 

“Cut the shit, McCree, and answer my damn question.” His blue eyes narrowed even more, like a storm of dark clouds ready to erupt into a tornado. Jesse couldn’t help but gulp.

 

Jesse smiled sheepishly, “Sorry sir. Just couldn’t help myself.” He brushed a hand through his hair in order to break the intense gaze Morrison was giving him. “Got into a bit of a wager with the team. Dared me to take a selfie in yer office while wearin’ yer coat.” He paused for a second as he imagined his comrades in Blackwatch facepalming and groaning at how idiotic that sounded. He could practically see Gabriel walking away with his hands up in the air like he had finally given up.

 

Jesse looked back into the Commander’s eyes and nearly winced. The man was still glaring daggers at him, like raging seas rather than calm blue skies. He continued to uphold his sheepish appearance.

 

In all honesty, it wasn’t much of a surprise really. Morrison hated him the moment Jesse first got here. Though Jesse had thought that perhaps the man’s detest for him would have faded somewhat over the years (Jesse was 24 now, how long could the man really hate someone for literally _existing?_ ), the opposite was, in fact, truer. Morrison still hated him, and Jesse -the poor bastard- just ended up falling for him like he was some kind of emotional masochist.

 

“Really… A _dare._ ” Well, that wasn’t gonna work, but Jesse decided committing was better than revealing his feelings and messed up hormonal issues.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Morrison marched up to his desk with long strides, all the while giving McCree a menacing look. Jesse’s breath caught in his throat as he rounded the desk and stopped in front of him. Jesse stared with wide brown eyes, equal parts terrified and excited to see what Jack would do. For a brief moment, he hoped his earlier fantasy would somehow come true. His trapped cock twitched at the thought.

 

“Get out.” He said sternly.

 

Well… to be honest, that was expected.

 

Jesse nodded, not trusting his voice wouldn’t somehow betray him and reveal the boner that was currently refusing to go down, even in the face of rejection. He quickly made his way to the doors, head down and body stiff, like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs.

 

“McCree,” Morrison called out just before Jesse pulled a door open. He held his breath and turned back around to face his Commander.

 

“Y-yes, sir?”

 

Morrison paused for a moment before leveling an intense gaze over McCree’s body. It made Jesse shudder.

 

“My coat.” He ordered while stretching out his arm across his desk expectantly. Jesse startled slightly as he looked down at himself and realized that he was about to walk out with said jacket. A deep flush spread over his face as he quickly yanked it off.

 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Jesse said as he walked back across the room and handed Morrison his coat. He turned around briskly, hoping to block the view of his pants tenting before he made his quick escape. He could feel Morrison's eyes on him all the way down the hall, even after closing the office doors.

 

He let himself shudder violently once he made it back to his dorm.

 

* * *

 

It had been an entire week since Jesse got caught in Morrison’s office, and he was still _somehow_ alive.

 

He had half expected Gabe to come bursting through his door the night it happened, having come as soon as Morrison called to complain about Jesse’s asinine behavior. In fact, McCree even entertained the thought of Reyes dragging him down the halls of Blackwatch ‘til they got to the training mats before promptly kicking his ass into next week. He amused himself with the idea of the cold hands of death -a.k.a Commander Gabriel Reyes- wrapped around his throat, as though he had accepted his inevitable doom since it was bound to happen.

 

 _God,_ he really _was_ a masochist…

 

But low and behold, Jesse was still alive and Reyes apparently had no idea what had happened. He should’ve been thanking his lucky stars that Morrison hadn’t said anything. But that only made him more curious.

 

Why didn’t Morrison report him to Reyes?

 

It was something Jesse expected honestly. The Commander hated him, and Jesse had the smarts to know that what he was doing should’ve gotten him a one-way ticket to max. This would have been Morrison’s chance to get McCree’s ass thrown out of Overwatch for good, no matter what Reyes wanted. It was sexual harassment (unless Morrison actually _believed_ his lie, which was very unlikely). No, ifs, ands, or buts about it.

 

After the first two days in which nothing happened, McCree had contemplated on just apologizing, but the thought of actually going to Morrison’s office again and confronting the man was almost too agonizing to think about. The awkwardness alone would definitely kill him if the Commander didn’t first.

 

However, at the end of the week, the decision was made for him when Reyes sent him to retrieve more files from Morrison, personally.

 

“Why wouldn’t he just hand them off to his secretary to give me? Or email them?”

 

“Because one, these are important enough not to make them vulnerable to potential hackers. And Two, the last time I sent you, I was told that you went into his office.” Reyes glared at him then. There was a split second in which McCree thought he was going to die, that Reyes _knew_ , but he simply continued after a pointed glare, “Pay attention the next time I give you simple orders, McCree.” He warned.

 

Jesse was relieved for a moment, his dirty secret safe, before realizing that he had to actually go face Morrison on his own. “Still doesn't answer why I have to be the one to get them.” He tried desperately.

 

Gabe gave him that look that told Jesse he was being stupid again, “Because I said so.”

 

Jesse visibly deflated, “Yes sir…”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he reached the large doors to Morrison’s office, he had convinced himself that it was for the best. He needed to apologize and face whatever music was gonna be dished out to him. And for his own curiosity, he had to know why the man wouldn’t tell anyone about what had happened.

 

When he pushed his way through the doors he was met with an empty room. Morrison wasn’t in his office at all. But the jacket was left on the desk, and Jesse knew the man was going to come back soon. It was also nice for McCree as he sat there trying to figure out what he was going to say.

 

After a mere fifteen minutes, however, his thoughts instead traveled to Jack almost against his own will. Jesse honestly didn’t intend to feel like he did towards him, but his luck was shit. The moment he finally met Morrison -after a month of just rumors and propaganda posters-, Jesse took one look into those blue eyes and he knew he was doomed from the start.

 

He may have taken to doing the good guy thing a little more seriously after that. Tried to get good marks on all his training scores, started working with his team, even gave Reyes less of a hard time just to get any shred of attention from the Commander. But it all proved to be a fruitless endeavor on his part. Jack just seemed to get more and more sore at him the more Jesse improved.  He’d like to say he stopped trying to seek Jack’s affection, but as he looked at the coat lying on the desk, Jesse knew it was a lie.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door clicking shut behind him. Jesse stood from the chair and saluted Morrison as he turned to face him, thinking that showing some form of respect wouldn’t hurt the situation more. He could feel dread curl into tight knots in his stomach while his face heated with embarrassment.

 

“Commander Morrison, sir.” It took all his willpower to keep his voice firm. Jack, upon noticing him, gave a nasty glare. Jesse gulped.

 

Morrison stalked over to him, like a predatory animal hunting down prey, and without a word, grabbed his shoulder. The grip was almost painful as he was roughly spun around. Before Jesse could even voice his distress Morrison gripped his hair tightly and bent him over the sleek desk. Jesse’s face landed right on Morrison’s coat. He tried pushing himself up, but he felt a hand on his wrist grip hard and then shoved up his back forcefully. Jesse yelped in pain but stayed down against the desk.

 

“How _dare_ you…” Morrison growled. Jesse felt a blush form up his neck and onto his cheeks.

 

He tried to speak, “Sir, I-I’m sor-” his apology was interrupted as his arm was wrenched higher, eliciting a cry from his throat.

 

“Sorry… You’re _sorry_ …” Jesse felt Morrison lean against him, pressing him further against the desk. A deep growl was heard as he got closer to Jesse’s ear. A predator about to rip apart his jugular. “A filthy pervert like you is sorry they broke into my office and tried to get off while _wearing my coat_ … Laughable.” The man’s tone sent a shock of fear and adrenaline through Jesse's helpless body. Skin flushed bright while his eyes began to sting with unshed tears. Then to add insult to injury, he felt his cock twitch with interest at Morrison’s words. Jesse felt the burn of humiliation on his face and chest.

 

“I should punish you right now for thinking you could talk your way out of this.” He scolded. Jesse squirmed under Morrison’s weight, ashamed at how aroused he was becoming. The thought of receiving a fitting punishment sent a rush of pleasure down his spine. Still, he tried to argue.

 

“S-sir, I’m not trying to get out of this, I _swear!”_ His words came out in a rushed breath, partially panicked and muffled. He felt the grip on his hair tighten just before he was pressed into the jacket below him.

 

“So you actually admit to jacking off in my coat.” Morrison hissed. Jesse could hear the vicious sneer in his voice. He momentarily thought about everything that was wrong about him as the confines of his pants grew tighter.

 

With a humiliated blush, he nodded, “Y-yes sir! I did! I’m sorry I did such a thing, but- but I accept any suitable punishment you’re willing to give me!” He rushed his words, stringing them together quickly.

 

There was a long pause where Jesse began to panic. His apology sounding more and more strange as it repeated in his head. Why did he say that? What was wrong with him?! He stood absolutely still, his stomach forming knots. His vision was engulfed by the brilliant blue of the coat, a sea of soothing calm, while a storm raged behind him.

 

“So you _want_ me to punish you then…?” Morrison’s voice was unsettlingly calm. Jesse swallowed before nodding as best he could. There was another pause, shorter than the first, but just as tense.

 

“You little _pervert.”_ Suddenly the hand gripping his wrist was freed, and Jesse had just enough time to bring it to the desk before Morrison pressed fully against his back. “You’re getting off on this aren’t you?” Suddenly he felt a hand at the bulge in his pants. He yelped undignifying, jerking slightly at the touch and trying not to grind against it. “You _are!_ ” Morrison's tone was harsh, accusing, like a growl of a wolf. Jesse nodded out of shame, not knowing what to do except answer the man. He was done for.

 

Then the hand on his crotch moved to gripped his hip, and teeth nipped the shell of his ear. Any thoughts Jesse might have had were floored. A familiar feeling if he recalled. Then he gasped as he felt a hot, wet tongue move to his neck. Warmth spread to Jesse’s face, burning it red.

 

“Fine…” Jack said, his tone deep and rough, “I’ll punish you then if that’s what you want so badly.” Then he reached under Jesse and unbuckling his belt.

 

Jesse squirmed, “Y-yes sir.” Was this really happening?

 

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Jack growled, pulling Jesse’s pants and briefs down far enough to expose his ass and thighs. The hand on his head pulled Jesse back as his hips rocked forward. Jesse whimpered quietly, face burning with shame. “Do you know why I left my coat here?” Jack suddenly asked.

 

“N-no Sir,” Jesse answered, hoping he was allowed to speak.

 

Jack’s voice dropped to a menacing growl, “Because I found a nice little stain on it… Do you see it, McCree?” Jesse looked down as much as he could and spotted the dark little patch. He knew what it was from and whimpered again, a little louder. He felt Jack’s hips move away.

 

He suddenly yelped as he felt a smack against his exposed ass. “I asked you a question, McCree. I _expect_ an answer.” He gave another smack, a little harsher than the one before.

 

“Yes! I s-see it.” He yelped again. Jesse was then unceremoniously shoved back against the coat, nose pressing into the stain like an untrained puppy.

 

“Look at what you left there.” Jesse’s body jerked as Jack slapped him again. “You filthy little slut, you jerked off in my coat and left a disgusting stain on it.” His thighs stung as another swing came down, then another. Jesse bit his lip trying to hold in any noises he could, smelling Jack’s sweat mixed with his own as he tried to breath in through his nose. Jack was relentless, continuing to spank Jesse’s ass and thighs until they turned red and raw. Each slap left a painful sting to his abused skin. Tears began to well up, and Jesse closed his eyes to hold them back. It felt so _fucking_ good, he couldn’t help groan at a particularly hard slap.

 

Jack gripped a swollen cheek hard, making Jesse yelp. “ _Lick it_ , McCree, try and clean up your mess.” Jesse whimpered, tongue lolling out and mouthing at the stain. The taste was musky, sharp to his senses, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the stain or Jack’s coat. He briefly wondered what Jack’s cock would taste like, heavy and firm on his tongue as he slid down to the base.

 

“Absolutely disgusting.” Jack groaned and smacked his ass again. Jesse’s breath hitched as he continued to lick without interruption, leaving a wet spot. He jolted as he felt Jack reach under him gripped his cock, “Look at you… Hard and leaking just by spanking you… You’re a fucking embarrassment, McCree.” Jesse whined loudly as Jack squeezed gently.

 

He felt Jack press against his sore ass as he reached over the desk and rummaged through a drawer. When he righted himself, he tugged gently on Jesse’s hair, “Keep cleaning your mess up, McCree.” He ordered.

 

Jesse then heard the clip of a cap opening before feeling cold wet fingers nudge at his hole. He keened, squirming as he continuing to swipe his tongue against the stain. A moan raggedly escaped from his throat when he felt a finger slide in. It went all the way to the knuckle before pulling back out. It continued to pump in and out of Jesse’s hole until it was joined by another, slowly stretching him open further and further.

 

Jesse was drooling against the jacket now, having long given up trying to lick the stain away. By the time three fingers were pumping in and out of him, he tried to push back, feeling them curl inside him. The burn of being stretched was almost too good, but he wasn’t satisfied. He needed more.

 

“ _P-please_ , sir… I…” He tried begging, voice trembling and shrill. A loud whine escaped his throat as Jack dragged his fingers against a sensitive spot. His head was then pushed forward, grinding his face against the damp fabric.

 

“Did I say you could talk?” Jack scolded through his teeth. Jesse whimpered, trying to sound apologetic in some way. “You’re an absolute embarrassment. Nothing but a needy whore,” Jack jabbed his fingers roughly on the next thrust, pitching Jesse forwards on the desk. He jerked, keening into Jack’s coat. “Like a bitch in heat…”

 

Jesse took a small victory at how out of breath Jack sounded. But then his fingers were removed and the hand gripping hair pulled away, causing him to whine in need. He felt empty and unsatisfied. Cold air soothed his abused skin but left him squirming for any kind of contact, _anything_ that would get Jack to touch him.

 

He was so lost in his own needs that he didn’t hear the sound of a zipper in the quiet office. When he felt the tip of Jack’s cock pressing against his hole, Jesse stilled.

 

“A greedy mutt who thinks he can just get away with anything.” Jack continued, slowly pushing in. “Just because Reyes picked you up like the stray you are.” His voice rumbled deeply. A large hand gripped his hip, digging fingers into flesh, while the other grabbed the back of his neck. Jesse was sure he'd have bruises by the end of this.

 

Jesse gasped as he felt the girth of Jack’s cock slowly push past the ring of muscle. He didn’t stop until Jesse felt wiry hair brush against his ass. He never felt fuller in his life, clenching just a bit to feel his Commander twitch inside him. It made him utterly breathless, nothing but a panting and drooling mess laid atop Jack’s jacket. His hands gripped the desk, one clutching to the edge going white knuckled. The other fisted against the surface, dragging along the surface to find some kind of purchase.

 

There was a pause where Jesse could hear Jack panting behind him. He was giving Jesse a chance to adjust, which Jesse didn’t expect to get. Then Jack began to move. It was a quick thrust, barely an inch left his body, but the friction, the feeling of Jack’s meaty cock dragging against his sensitive walls, was beyond perfect.

 

He moaned loudly, encouraging Jack to give him more. He was rewarded with another thrust, deeper, faster. “ _Ah!_ S-sir!” He called out. Jack continued, finding a suitable pace. Jesse nearly wailing at each push and pull. He felt his pants slide down to his ankles and he took the opportunity to spread his legs just a bit more.

 

He felt a warm line press against his back, Jack’s hands leaving his skin as the man leaned forward, flushed against Jesse’s body. Jack bit and sucked a mark at his neck, leaving bruise after bruise. Hands found his wrists and held them both tight. “Then again, maybe that’s _why_ he picked you up,” Jack’s voice was ragged, rough. The sound made Jesse wither beneath him. “You’re so eager and needy… Makes for a pretty good fuck, huh?” He bit down hard on a particular spot, leaving bright red intents. Jesse whined openly, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

 

Jack’s words spurred him on, the sting of humiliation kept him in a wanting haze. A part of Jesse felt the weight in his heart grow heavy with every accusation, but the larger, more needy part of him wanted it. _God,_ he _wanted_ it.

“Sir!” He gasped. He tried to thrust back against Jack’s cock, but the weight of the other man prevented him from doing so. All he could do was take what the other man was willing to give. As Jack’s thrusts grew erratic and rushed, Jesse could do little but moan and gasp.  

 

“I’m going to cum inside you… You’d like that… being the filthy pervert you are…” Jack was restless, breathe uneven and heavy. He suddenly changed his angle, grinding against Jesse’s prostate with each push of his hips. Jesse keened, feeling himself shudder under Jack’s body. He gave his Commander little _ah ah ahs_ , that grew louder with each thrust, driving him closer to his own release.

 

When Jack came, he stiffened, moaning raggedly against Jesse’s neck. He could feel every twitch of Jack’s cock as it spilled into him, filling him up. He gave each bruise on Jesse’s neck open mouthed kisses through his orgasm as he road it out, gently rocking his hips.  

 

Jesse squirmed when Jack pulled out slowly, his own erection heavy and dripping between his thighs almost painfully. But he stayed down against the desk and trembled as he felt something leak out of his hole and down his thighs. Jack stood, leaving the warmth of Jesse’s back before gently tugging his shoulder. Jesse stood slowly and was turned towards Jack, nearly tripping on his own pants. He cupped the back of Jesse’s neck and kissed him at his temple, while the other hand wrapped around the other’s cock, giving it a few strokes. Jesse whined, arching his body, pitching it forward out of need for release, trying to hold himself up and get closer to the heat of Jack’s hand.

 

Jack kissed him on the lips then, parting them and licking his way into Jesse's willing mouth. Jesse moaned wantonly, letting his mouth go slack and feeling Jack’s tongue slide against his.He was surrounded by heat, inside and out. Jack’s hand worked his cock with fast little strokes, paying close attention to the head, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

 

Jesse broke the kiss, breathlessly he said, “J-Jack I’m gonna… gonna cum!” He screwed his eyes shut, feeling the familiar pooling heat in his abdomen. His face flushed warmly as he shuddered, hands gripping Jack’s stable arms. Jesse hoped he’d leave bruises of his own there. His head was thrown back as he came across their bellies. Their shirts painted with white streaks, utterly ruined.

 

His legs nearly gave out, but Jack quickly grabbed him, holding him close. He cooed and rubbed circles into Jesse’s back as he came down from his high. Jesse gripped onto Jack’s arms tightly, feeling the stiff muscles underneath. Jesse nuzzled against Jack’s chest before passing out entirely.

 

* * *

 

When Jesse woke up, he was in an unfamiliar bed. Soft and warm, he was content to just stay there. He twisted the covers closer around him, the scent of freshly clean linens brought an even greater comfort. He sluggishly opening his eyes, glancing around the room before stopping at the large windows. Sun filtered through large, dark curtains, making it difficult to tell the time of day.

 

Jesse’s gaze went to the nightstand then, having noticed the lights were off, but the soft blue of a holo clock's screen persisted through the low light of the room. It was around 4 pm.

 

He quickly sat up, looking around for his phone. He was dead, he was _so_ dead. His head felt faint again as memories of earlier arose in his mind like a hazy dream. He and Jack fucked… honest to god _fucked_. Jesse could feel the burn of shame rise to his cheeks as he remembered the things Jack said to him.

 

When he finally spotted his phone on a nearby desk, -was he in Jack’s _bedroom?_ \- Jesse bolted out of the bed only for his legs to give out and fall to the ground in a heap of limbs. He realized then that he wasn’t wearing any pants. His legs were sore, including his ass and thighs, and the sudden rush just made things a little worse. He rubbed his legs, trying to sooth them before he heard a loud bang on the other side of the door.

 

“Morrison! Where the hell is McCree!” Jesse felt the blood rush out of his face, leaving him with a cold sense of dread. Reyes came to collect and he sounded pissed.

 

“Well hello to you too, Gabe.” Jack’s voice was muffled, but Jesse could hear how deadpanned it sounded. Despite his initial fears, Jesse scooted closer to the door and pressed against it. Was he next to Jack’s office? “I don’t know where McCree is. He came by earlier to pick up the forms and left.”

 

“ _Bullshit_. No one’s seen him since this morning. I know you’re hiding him somewhere.” Gabe accused.

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“Look, just because you like to play a hard ass around the kid, doesn’t mean I’m blind. You got a soft spot for him, so fess up.” Reyes sounded tired, done. Jesse stared at the door incredulously, like it would give him the answers to what he’d just heard before pressing against it again.

 

“I… I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jack fucking _stuttered_ , Jesse couldn’t believe his ears.

 

He heard Reyes sigh loudly, “I swear it’s like dealing with a fucking teenager… Morrison, I don’t give a _shit_ about your pathetic crush, just hand McCree over so I can get through the rest of my goddamn day.” Jesse blushed. Gabe said crush… actually said _crush_.

 

“I don’t have a crush! Just… Look I don’t have him. He’s not hiding anywhere here okay. If anything, he probably got roped into some kind of trouble by Fareeha. Did you even _ask_ her?” Jack lied straight through his teeth. Jesse listened with his mouth slightly agape. What in the hell was going on?

 

Another long sigh, _“Fine,_ have it your way, Morrison. Just give him back before fucking midnight, we’ve got an op tomorrow.” With that, Reyes stomped back out of the office, closing the door more softly than when he had opened it.

 

Of course, that’s when the door to Jack’s bedroom opened. The lights were turned on and standing at the doorway was Jack Morrison himself. Jesse froze, still on his knees with a wide-eyed look on his face. Jack gave him a quizzical look before smirking.

 

“I see you’re still recovering,” Jack said as he crossed his arms and gave the other a once over. “You should probably get back to bed…”

 

Jesse blushed, trying to stand up on shaky legs, “Th-that’s fine, sir, but I think I should really head back. Commander Reyes sounded pissed…” His voice puttered out as Jack moved. He gripped Jesse’s waist, hefting him up on his feet, and started towards the bed. Jesse _conveniently_ remembered at that moment that he wasn’t wearing any pants. His leg brushing against Jack’s as they moved. Jesse shouldn’t be affected by it, not after what they did, but all the same, he felt his face grow hot.

 

“Don’t worry too much about Reyes. I took care of it.” His smile was gentle along with his demeanor. A complete 180 from just a few hours before. He placed Jesse back on the bed before digging through a dresser drawer.

 

“Uh huh…” Jesse couldn’t help but quip, “Yeah you _handled_ it alright…” Jack paused for a moment, face turned away, but Jesse managed to catch the redness of his ears.

 

“Yes… well… Exactly how much did you hear?” He stood up, a pair of black sweatpants in hand as he turned. Jesse grinned at the blush Jack was sporting.

 

“Enough…” He said as he grabbed the offered sweats, “So you got a little crush on me?” Jack grimaced before heading towards another door. Jesse snickered while he took the opportunity to put his pants on.

 

“It’s not a… I… may have a certain attraction towards you, yes.” Jesse could hear as the other man rustled around in the other room. Jack came back out with a bottle of water, handing it to Jesse before taking a seat next to him. “But one train wreck at a time. I’d like to apologize first. I know it’s probably not going to mean much, but I’d rather say sorry than make excuses… which I don’t really have any to make.” Jack sounded professional, almost unhindered even though the situation itself was awkward.

 

“Apologize fer what, partner?” Jesse asked after taking a sip from the offered water. It was cold and felt nice to his parched throat.

 

“Where do I start?” Jack rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled meekly. It was rather adorable and Jesse wanted to roll his eyes in affection but refrained. “First, for acting like an ass to you for, what? Four years now? Actually, since you joined. I may have been trying to deter myself from you by making it so you’d avoid me at all costs when you turned 20. I… The way I’ve been acting was uncalled for.” Jack admitted.

 

Jesse gave him a warm smile, “That’s kinda cute.” He got an amusing show of Jack sputtering for a moment, face redder than before.

 

“Uh... Right… still not something that I should have been doing regardless…” Jack sat up straighter, the professional demeanor back. “The other thing I should apologize for is taking advantage of you.” Jesse paused, looking at Jack incredulously.

 

“Really? I’m pretty sure I was asking for it… and I mean I _literally_ asked you to, let's not confuse things here.” Jesse grabbed Jack’s hand, not sure if he was proving a point or just wanted to hold onto him a little bit more. Regardless, Jack gave him his full attention. “Far as I’m concerned you didn’t really take advantage of me.” He rubbed his thumb on Jack’s knuckles enjoying the feeling of warm skin. “And I should apologize too fer uhh… using your coat as a means to an end…”

 

Jack stared at their intertwined hands for a little bit longer, “I meant how I took advantage of you _with_ the coat.” He muttered, “I… used it as an excuse to get you up here… I’m not exactly sure why. I think seeing you in it, flustered and sporting an _obvious_ hard on…” He gave Jesse a pointed look. Jesse, for his part, at least managed to look a little bit ashamed, “Well, it did something for me and I just… needed to see you. Still… shouldn’t have done it. Also, I’m sorry for some of the things I said… _during_ I mean. I got a little carried away...”

 

Jesse blushed, “I admit, I wasn’t very subtle when ya found me but…” Jack gave him a deadpanned expression, “Shut up.” He glared. “But listen, I shouldn’t have done what I did either, at least not without some kind of permission. But now we both know how we feel, and I _like_ what ended up happenin’… _a lot_ , and I like you… _a lot_ , and…” Jesse stumbled over his words, trying to figure out what exactly to say, “I um… I wouldn’t mind it happenin’ again in the near future.” He mumbled quietly, hoping that his words carried over but also wouldn’t.

 

Jesse felt calloused fingers brush against his jaw before quickly being pulled into a kiss. He tilted his head as he felt soft lips open up against his own, trying to deepen it. He obliged, slipping his tongue against warm, wet heat. He heard Jack make a quiet sound, letting Jesse cup his face and feel the slight stubble forming there.

 

When they parted, both were panting, still in each other’s spaces, breathing the same air and feeling the same heat beneath their hands.

 

Jack spoke first, “I wouldn’t mind that at all… just under different circumstances… and surfaces…” He smiled through the hazy look in his beautiful eyes. Jesse chuckled, blush forming on his face.

 

“That’d be mighty fine…” Jesse hugged Jack close, feeling the comfortable warmth seeping through their clothes. Jack nuzzled against his neck, hands gently holding Jesse as he lowered onto the bed. “Though I’m not perturbed to the idea of bein’ _punished_ again.” His voice sounded flirty, “And an actual date would be nice too…” Jesse mumbled, feeling the exhaustion coming back to him.

 

“I’ll order take out after our nap,” Jack muttered, burying himself into Jesse’s body, unwilling to move.

 

“Deal.” Jesse chuckled as he let himself fall further into the warm embrace. “Hey, where’s your coat? It’s on the desk still, I hope.” Jesse could only imagine Gabe’s face as he burst into Jack’s office and got one glimpse of that jacket.

 

“It’s in the wash, Jesse. We had _sex_ on it, remember?” He heard Jack mumble against his chest. He pressed himself against Jack, head above the other’s while arms cradled his waist and back. Just before he fell into a peaceful slumber, Jesse noticed that Jack’s usual musk wasn’t present. He thought for a moment that he probably got used to the scent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post => http://twinkmorrison.tumblr.com/post/149306670424/a-concept-mccree-jerking-himself-off-in-jacks
> 
> : EDIT (1/31/17) :  
> Made a few changes to some glaring errors that I didn't catch when I first published this. If you find anymore, feel free to point them out!


End file.
